Save Me
by sesshysgirl1213
Summary: Who will save Kagome when no one is around to help her. When a group of bandits is set on capturing her and Inuyasha is gone, there is only one person to do the job.Sesshomaru. After he saves her will they develop feelings for eachother? SessXKag R


A/n-I first planned on using an OC on this but all the OC haters out there would just pass right by it. I myself love this story and want everybody to read it. I hope you like it. It has lemons, so if you don't like don't read. Please tell me what you think in a review!

Save me

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled back as she was half way out the door. She heard her mom vaguely say something about being careful and having a good time. She was going to see her friends and find more jewel shards. She was excited to see everyone since she had been gone for a week and hadn't seen or heard from Inuyasha. Usually he came to pick her up after a day or two, but he was probably too busy. That didn't matter she was going to see them now and brought lots of ramen.

She had run all the way to the well and was panting by the time she got there. She didn't falter as she jumped over the rim of the well and began to fall. She wasn't scared anymore, though. She was used to it and waited for the blue vortex to end. She soon ended up in the Feudal Era and hoisted herself and her heavy bag over the edge.

She put her bright yellow bag around her back again and walked the short ways to the village. She walked into the wise, old Kaede's hut, expecting to see happy, excited faces. She only saw Kaede. Where were the others?

"Hi Kaede! Where are the others?" Kagome asked. "They had found a lead on a jewel shard and be looking for it, child. They should be back by tomorrow. You should wait here for them" "OK." Kagome said in a cheery voice.

For the next few hours Kagome helped Kaede with all the chores around the hut. She gathered herbs, chopped fire wood, and swept all the floors. When Kagome was done sweeping her back felt like her spine was in a knot from being bent over for so long.

She walked back into the hut and sat next to Kaede. "I wonder why they aren't back yet. Well, they probably are off fighting somewhere." Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Well, I don't know about you, but my back hurts. I am going to take a walk around. See ya in a little bit!" Kagome smiled, picked up her bow and arrows and walked out the door. "Be back before dark!" Kaede yelled, but saw that the girl was already gone and shook her head.

Kagome really didn't know where she was going to go, but decided to walk around a little until she figured out where to go. She decided to head towards the well. When she made it to the well she sat on the rim and looked in. It looked so normal, even though it was a portal to the future. So very odd. She just sat there looking into the well for a while before she came up with the perfect place to go.

She got up from the well and slowly made her way into the forest. The forest was very green and lush with spring. As she walked deeper and deeper into the forest she noticed how the brush became more and more lush and the farther into the forest she went it scratched at her legs, which had no protection. After a few minutes of walking she came to the spot she was looking for.

The Sacred Tree, the tree where Kagome first met Inuyasha. When she came into the clearing she saw the giant tree. It was so elegant. The light pink blossoms slowly blew in the warm breeze. She came up to it and sat below it. She leaned her back against the trunk and closed her eyes. It was so relaxing, to just sit there by herself. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground by her. A small white lily was growing right next to her leg. She picked its stem and brought it up to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent. She put it behind her ear and gently lay back against the trunk again, thinking.

She thought about everything. She thought about the first time she saw this tree. Inuyasha was attached to it and she was being attacked by demons! What a way to meet someone! It felt like forever ago, but it really wasn't all too long ago. It was her fifteenth birthday when she had gone through the well for the first time. That was when se met Inuyasha, which lead to her meeting Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Koga, and her new friends that she couldn't live without. Then she thought about the last time she had been to see the tree. She had just come back from home and saw Kikyo's soul collectors and decided to investigate. What she found ruined any chance she had with Inuyasha. She found Inuyasha and Kikyo at the Sacred Tree hugging. Inuyasha then pledged to always protect her. Kagome shuddered out loud. He chose Kikyo over her.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She closed her eyes again and just lay there against the tree. It was so nice to just have some calming moments to herself. She was such a busy person and moments like this hardly ever came, so Kagome resolved to cherish it! She always was either finding jewel shards, fighting a demon, or doing school work. This was now her chance to sit by herself, without any interruptions. She sighed heavily and leaned back up against the tree, eyes shut.

After a few moments Kagome actually fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt sweet dreams of floating on clouds with white lilies floating down around her. She was gently falling from the sky on her cloud, going ever so slowly back to the ground. When the cloud landed on the ground it dispersed and she was left on a pile of lilies. She just lay there on her back. All of the sudden her dream was interrupted by a sound that shook her out of her dreams. It sounded like a low growl or chuckle.

Kagome slowly arose from her dream and sat up. As she rubbed her eyes she spoke, sleep still imminent in her voice "Inuyasha, I am so tired just let me sleep for a minute more." When she said that a low chuckle could be heard from the brush around the clearing. Her eyes went wide and the sleep washed out of her body quickly. She stood straight up and had her bow at the ready, with an arrow in place and aimed in the direction the laugh came from.

When Kagome looked around her she saw that it was really late. The sky was steadily growing darker and the air around her was getting much colder. She must have been sleeping well, because she hardly ever slept that hard and that long! She wondered to herself if the gang was back, but was snapped out of it as a large group of bandits stepped out of the forest around her.

She looked at the large group of men in wonder. Many of them had to be at least six feet tall and they were all very bulky with muscle. Most had gruesome battle scars across their faces and open chests. They all had quite an assortment of weapons. The weapons they were holding were endless. Some had swords, knives, and spears. Others had scythes, iron balls on chains, and some things Kagome couldn't even name. As she glared at the group that was slowly surrounding her as she slowly lost confidence in being able to defeat, or runaway from them.

As she was about to run a large man stepped forward. He was a good foot taller than Kagome and had long black hair that was kept in a ponytail at the back of his head. He had a long scar stretching from his right temple, across his eye, and down ending at his lip. "Do you know what happens when pretty girls stay out too late?" Kagome aimed her arrow at him and glared. She didn't waver. When she didn't answer he did for her. "They get taken by us and sold as a slave. And most of the time they are passed around camp for a while before we sell them." All the men laughed.

"Do we gotta take that toy away from you or will you come without a fight? We really don't want to hurt you… too bad." When she didn't say anything he nodded his head toward her and turned around. He walked to the back of the circle of about twenty men and watched.

Five of the men stepped forward and casually walked toward Kagome. Like lighting she shot them all before they got a stones throw away. You couldn't see her hands as she shot and placed another arrow on her bow. She smirked a little to herself when she saw the men's dumbfounded faces.

"So I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, then. Okay guys, Go get her!" At his command all fifteen remaining men ran at her. She felt a pain in her side as someone cut her side open. She could feel that it was a deep gash. She shot a few more men before she felt another deep gash on her upper arm. As the moments flew by she was slowly becoming more and more doubtful that she was ever going to see her friends again. Tears began to roll down her cheeks when she got a large cut in her shin, then in her thigh.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs when a man grabbed her around the waist and held her arms at her side. She could feel as the warm blood began to pour out of the multiple wounds she had. She struggled in the man's grasp, but to no use. He was too strong and she could feel herself getting dizzy from blood loss. She cried more and yelled Inuyasha's name louder. When her vision was slowly getting more and more blurry as she struggled and she felt as if her energy was being sapped from her body. Her head was starting to sway and she could feel the blood soaking her clothes.

The apparent leader of the bandits walked up to the now incapacitated Kagome. When he was a close he bent over so that his face was a few inches from hers and whispered "No one is going to save you. So you might as well stop yelling and save your voice. From the look of those injuries, you are going to pass out soon, so I would save your energy too." He kissed her on the cheek and laughed, which made all the men laugh as well. As he was about to leave he heard a voice to his right.

Kagome now was seeing four of him. He was standing in front of her and was saying something that she couldn't understand. She could feel his lips on her cheek and if she could she would have smacked him. She watched as he was about to turn around and heard a voice to her right.

It was a low smooth voice "How low could you be to have to capture women to make money, and to see that she killed almost half you men by herself in the process. Ha, how funny." Now Kagome couldn't stand up on her own and the only thing keeping her standing was her captor. "Who are you to tell us anything? You don't even come out of the bushes to fight, jackass. Why would you care in the first place what we do to her? Why don't you just leave before we end up killing you? Isn't that right guys, he doesn't want to mess with us." All the men chuckled.

She could hear the mysterious voice laugh when the others were done. After that she heard the leaves rustle as the mysterious stranger stepped out of the bushes. When they saw who it was all the men around her gasped as they took in whom or what it was. She tried to turn her head to look but ended up just slumping her head over. "Kill him." The leader said. All the men ran at the stranger with weapons drawn. She lifted her head to see, but all she saw was men falling and a silver blur. After a moment the man that was holding Kagome dropped her and as she fell as everything went in slow motion.

She saw blurry bodies laying around her and only one silvery blur rushing at her. Before she even touched the ground the silver blur had caught her and picked her up bridal style. "I must treat your wounds now." Was all the soothing voice said to her.

All Kagome could remember from awakening the first time was that she was on something soft and furry. Her eyes gently fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Her eyes went wide when she saw the person sitting next to her. "Sesshomaru!" she said and sat up as fast as she could. In doing so she reopened all her wounds. Her eyes rolled back behind her head and she fell back onto the soft ground. "Stupid girl" was all Sesshomaru said.

Okay, Tell me what you think please! I worked hard on this and want to know what people think of it! Don't fave if you review.


End file.
